powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Almighty Object
The power to wield an item that grants omni powers. Advanced version of Powers Via Object. Also Called * Absolute Item/Object/Weapon * All Powerful Item/Object/Weapon * Almighty Item/Weapon * Omni-Item/Object/Weapon * Supreme Item/Object/Weapon * Ultimate Item/Object/Weapon Capabilities The user has possession of an item/weapon/object that grants Omnipotence or Nigh Omnipotence to it's wielders, allowing the user to satisfy their every desire. The item/weapon/object allows the user to become a god. The user is basically unstoppable and can do anything they want. Applications * Almighty Object Fusion * Omniarch * Omnicompetence * Omnifarious * Omnificence * Omnilingualism * Omnilock * Omnipresence * Omniscience Associations * Powerful Objects * Powers Via Object Limitation * The user has no power without their almighty item/weapon/object. Known Almighty Objects Manga/Anime * Hōgyoku (Bleach) * Pandora Box (Code:Breaker) * Jewel of Four Souls (InuYasha) Western Comics * The 13th Artifact (Top Cow) * Cosmic Cube/Tessaract (Marvel Comics) * Heart of the Universe (Marvel Comics) * Infinity Gems (Marvel Comics) * Infinity Gauntlet (Marvel Comics) * Mandarin's Rings (Marvel Comics) * Yggdrasill (Marvel Comics) * Kanohi Ignika/Mask of Life (Bionicle) Western Animation * Alpha Rune (Ben 10) * Reality Gauntlet (Danny Phantom) * Meta-Nanites (Generator Rex) Video Games * Omni Cube (Bomberman 64) * Blade of Olympus (God of War) * Holy Grail (Fate stay/night) * Chaos Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Master Emerald (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Sol Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Triforce (The Legend of Zelda) Gallery File:Aizen-sama-aizen-30741702-640-480.jpg|The Hōgyoku (Bleach) is a mighty item with the ability to manifest the desires of those around it, changing fantasy and dreams into reality. This grants many powerful abilities. File:Altair_and_Minions_with_Omni_Cube.png|The Omni Cube (Bomberman 64) can trap galaxies into its interior, granting the wielder near invincibility and knowledge of the trapped civilizations. File:Pandora_Box_Negation.png|The Pandora Box (Code:Breaker) contains the Negation of December 32, which is strong enough to easily wipe out the entire Earth, and inside can also grant and augment special powers to people. Meta-Nanite.png|The Meta-Nanites (Generator Rex) are extremely powerful nanites that allow the user control over the fabric of the universe: gravity, matter and energy, time and space, elemental forces, mechanics, and more. The Blade of Olympus.jpg|The Blade of Olympus (God of War) is the most powerful weapon in the world. It was created by Zeus to end the Great War. Shikonjewel.jpg|The Jewel of Four Souls (InuYasha) is a sacred jewel that possesses the ability to empower both humans and demons. Infinity Gems.jpg|The Infinite Gems (Marvel Comics) are six gemstones of incredible power. Any who posses them will either achieve, great power, the ability to travel through time and space, warp reality, control souls, and posses telekinetic powers. However... Infinity Gauntlet.jpg|...if they all are held in the Infinite Gauntlet, the bearer will gain omnipotent power. Chaos Emralds.png|The Chaos Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) are seven powerful gems that turn thoughts into power. However, if one manages to collect all seven, they will ultimate power. File:Sol_Emeralds.png|The Sol Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) are the counterparts to the Chaos Emeralds, granting the similar reality manipulating powers of space-time. File:Guarding the Master Emerald.jpg|The Master Emerald (Sonic the Hedgehog) is the master control to the seven Chaos Emeralds, and possess infinite and unbound powers that makes it the most powerful relic on Earth. Triforce Sacred Realm.jpg|The Triforce (The Legend of Zelda) is the ultimate source of power in all of Hyrule. If anyone possesses the Trifroce of Power, Wisdom, and Courage, will have whatever they wish for granted. Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Omni powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Rare power Category:Weapon Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Items Category:Powers via Object